Belonging to the Apocalypse
by PansexualKnight11
Summary: Taken captive by Ultron and his new pet, Torunn and James must find a way to escape their metal prison before they end up like the heros before them. Along the way, they come across unlikely friends and realize their is much more in store for them...If they escape that is.
1. The Hunt Begins

Chapter One: The Torture Begins

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating this in like years but when I went over it. I was scarred by my writing (OMN the grammar and everything hurt me so much.) so I decided to do a full actual rewrite and have one of my rl friends read over it before posting it. I kind of forgot the point this story was going so I'm just gonna go at it and see what comes up. If all goes well, I would be able to update every Wednesday or Saturday since those are my days off. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new version! Also, here are the new warnings

WARNINGS- This fanfiction will have gruesome torture techniques, abuse, minor sexual contents, questioning/bi-curious themes, hallucinogens, and cursing.

Talking

Thinking

Telepath

"Kind of cutting it close there gorgeous," I heard Hawkeye say feeling my decent slow till my feet hit the ground. I give him a small chuckling" Better late than never," just as a felt a heated beam hit me in the center of the back.

"Torunn!" someone yelled just as the ground shook. I slowly open my eyes seeing my father. Confused for a second till I spotted his steel skin, cursing as it grabbed my throat. I wince wheezing as it slowly tightens its grip. Clawing at his hands as my vision slowly goes dark when I heard James yell my name one last time till everything went black.

* * *

"TORUNN!" Azari and I yell as Hawkeye began shooting at the machines around us. Azari quickly went to his side while I went to Torunn's aide when Iron America stop me. My eyes narrow throwing my shield at it in rage. I growl as the Iron Avenger threw it back catching it with a grunt when I spot Torunn get pick up in the corner of my eye.

I yelled her name when the Iron America suddenly picked me up by the collar of my shirt and punched me in the gut before throwing me into the wall. Groaning as I slowly rolled to my side to pick myself back up hearing the ground shake with heavy footsteps. I look up seeing it was Iron America when arrows pushed him back. Come on James! Shake it off! I thought forcing myself to stand and run to Torunn. I sigh in relief seeing her still breath and carefully picked her up as Hawkeye came to our side.

"Hey you two okay?" Hawkeye asked. I forced myself not yell at him for asking the stupid question but nodded when a burning sensation hit my back. I bite back a grunt as I kept my balance just as Hawkeye was blown backwards by one of the attacks. I straighten myself up to get ready to run when an Iron Avenger grab me by the back of my shirt when I became airborne. My grip tightens around Torunn as a pained gasped escaped me when we hit the wall. My eyes curling over my friend as another explosion sent debris into the air. I tried to move immediately regretting it as more rocks fell onto us.

"James! Torunn! Where are both of you?" Hawkeye muffled yell came through the rubble when sudden fresh air came to us. I sigh with relief before we were suddenly picked up. One arm wrap around both are waists as Iron America drag us somewhere. I look behind us spotting Pym glowing form as he followed. I shook my head as he got closer to the opening. I moved Torunn to one arm and threw my shield at Pym wincing at his muffled yelp. Sighing in relief as, the opening closed behind us keeping my brothers out.

I moved my arm back around Torunn to the best of my abilities as Iron America still carried us. Wonder where we're going? I wonder before feeling myself tense at the sudden hundreds of robots appearing around us when I felt my face heat up as Torunn wrap her arms around my neck. My shoulders relax as I look down at her with a small smile thinking to myself She's still beautiful even battle worn.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Iron America drop us onto the ground. My breath was forced out of me as I kept Torunn on top of me to minimize any damage. I rolled us over before standing up ready to defend both of us as Ultron suddenly appeared before us.

"Looks like you are the first to fall as well," Ultron said as if you can hear the smugness in the monotone voice. I growl tensing up seeing the ultrabots raise their cannons when I heard Torunn awakening groan. I look over my shoulder watching her as she stands up on shaky legs.

"James?" she questions glancing around before spotting Ultron. Her body goes on high alert as she puts her back towards my own. Her eyes narrow watching the Iron Avengers and ultrabots get closer when I felt an iron hand wrap around my throat lifting me into the air. I struggle against its grip before it suddenly slams me into a table of some sorts. Metal bindings were strap to my arms and legs pull them away to leave my chest and stomach open for any attack. I wince at feeling my limbs being pulled apart when I heard Torunn scream. I lift my head enough to see her strap to the wall. My eyes widen seeing her bindings glow before they suddenly administer the shock. Smoke rose from her body as some of her armor caught fire when my head snap to the side. It took me a couple seconds to register the hard punch when I saw Iron Panther look down at me.

Steel gleam before I screamed as burning sensation formed on my stomach, a warm stickiness drip from the fresh new cuts. I struggle against the binds believing I heard Ultron's chuckle when Iron America grab my chin forcing me to look at it. My legs tug at their restraints when I heard a crack before Iron America suddenly kicked aside. My eyes widen trying to see through the darkness surrounding my vision, when I saw Torunn's slouching smoking form. She huffed before using the chains still strap to the wall pieces she broke. She swings her arms using them to push the Iron Avengers away before turning towards me with a small lifeless smile giving a chance to take in her appearance.

Her once bright clear blue eyes were now a dull blue, tan skin now looking sickly pale with blood dripping down her shoulders and neck covering her destroyed armor. She reaches forward to grab at my chains when Iron Thor grabs her from the back of her neck. She struggles trying to lift the chains to throw it back when it slammed her into the ground. I struggle against my chains and the darkness that seems to consume me when I saw a flash of silver…hair? I shook my head believing I was going delusional when I heard a war cry as a strong wind covered the room. All machines were pulled into the forming tornado before hearing the familiar sound of electrocution.

"Lightning winds!" a girl yelled. Squinting seeing the familiar silver hair as they landed before us. Her gauntlets glowed as she threw the robots in another direction as a redhead ran toward us. As he got closer, I notice the similarities between us when a explosion occurred near them. I saw the worry in his eyes as the girl suddenly kneel pounding onto her chest.

"Angel!" he yelled worriedly as he went to her side before she shook him off. She motions towards me before releasing Torunn from her chains. He sighs before turning towards me frowning at my stomach injury. The strain on my arms and legs suddenly disappeared as he places a hand above my injury making me bite back a scream.

"Alex tunnel!" the girl yelled as more ultrabots appeared from the walls. Alex hands glowed suddenly as the ground rose creating a barrier between us and them. The wall rattled as projectiles slam against it hoping to bring it down.

The redhead turned back towards me as he pulled a small kit from his pockets. Hissing in pain as he rubs ointment into my cuts before suddenly shivering at the cold it brought. "Sorry," he said before helping me stand up," Can you move?"

I nod before turning towards Torunn and the other girl worried. "Don't worry about them, just minor burns and scratches. You on the other hand have more severe wounds," he said eyeing my stomach when the girl called for him. I move towards them slowly seeing Torunn's burned form.

Angel was in the state covering the burns in bandages covered in some substance causing the demi-goddess to shiver. My eyes subconsciously roam over her form, noting that even battered and covered in dirt and blood, she was still beautiful. Her breastplates were mostly destroyed making it cover her sports bra barely when I felt something fuzzy smack into the back of my head. I reach up rubbing the sore spot before meeting the girl's harsh glare making me take a step back. When I spot a fuzzy tail coming from her jeans making me bite back my retort.

"That'll teach you not to stare and if you do so again. It'll be somewhere where it really hurts Rogers," she growls before going back to tending to Torunn's wounds. She leans down picking Torunn up with ease (quite impressively since the girl look half of Torunn's height and weight) and begin walking towards the end.

"Don't mind Angel, she's been tense since we got in this hellhole," Alex said patting my shoulder before pushing me towards her. I stare at him confused but nodded slowly as the tunnel closed behind us.

"How do you know my name?" I question her but my gaze was towards Alex. He shrugs and gestures to Angel. The hybrid remained quiet before turning towards me with her sharp gaze. I suddenly notice the two fuzzy dog ears poking between her messy hair when I heard her cough to get my attention.

"Our parents were old war buddies…" she trailed off as the tunnel shook as if something was punching the outside. She stops when Torunn grunted and gently set her down on the ground. I heard them mumble something to her before helping Torunn up. I make my way to her side smiling in relief seeing the burns almost gone as I pull her into quick hug. Before suddenly blushing remembering she's half bare from the top, I quickly pull back looking away.

"Glad you're okay Torunn. I was worried for second when you stay unconscious," I mumbled keeping my gaze from her and continued walking. I turn to her expecting to say something about Asguardians are invincible or what not but she continued walking. Her eyes slightly foggy but she looks conscious enough.

* * *

Torunn shivers feeling her upper body loose warmth quicker than usually when she looks down. Biting back the urge to suddenly freak out when she felt a warmth presence in her mind.

"Hey easy…don't freak out. It's me Angel," a voice filled her mind. Torunn turns to the girl who was leading them with curious eyes. She heard a chuckle ring through her mind before Angel said, "Thanks for keeping a cool head. I was slightly worried you were gonna freak out." Torunn hum before asking, "Okay weird…Question?" Angel head tilted as her ears flickered, "Okay shoot."

"Where the hell is my armor?" Torunn mentally yelled. Torunn smirks with satisfaction at the teenagers suddenly flinching at the yell. She raises a brow seeing the hybrid slow enough to walk by her side. Her eyes narrow spotting Angel's tail (which reminded her of a fluffy wolf tail she seen in picture books when she was younger) raise and brush against her side causing her to shiver at the warmth radiating from it. Angel chuckles as she leans against the young demi-goddess.

"Your armor was in complete ruins and to clean most of the burns. I just peeled it off since it didn't look it was gonna last long," Angel answered as her hand brushes against some of the bandage burns. Torunn hisses at the slight pain at the touch and nodded as she looks at the burns covering her upper body.

"Angel!" the other teenager yelled out just as the tunnel surrounding them shattered.

Angel eyes widen and quickly shove Torunn out of the way of the rumble just as rocks landed where she once stood. The young hybrid duck as red beams flew through the debris trying to knock them down when she spotted a body on the ground. She crouches making her way to them just as she felt a shift the in air. Her ears twitch alerting her just as a metal hand grabs her by her shoulder yanking her back. She yowls in pain at feeling her shoulder dislocate when someone knocks the robot of its feet. Angel bites back another scream feeling her dislocated shoulder hit the ground when she spotted Iron Widow through the debris.

Her eyes widen as all instincts tell her to get up and run seeing the four handguns. She was back on her feet just as she heard the first shots ring out. Tensing at the incoming pain as she forces herself to run when she heard the bullet hit soft flesh. She looks behind her spotting Alex taking the shots. She screams for him to duck as she bent down grabbing a huge boulder. She smiles as her partner ducks even with all the blood pouring from his wounds as she threw the rock. Smirking seeing Widow pinned under the boulder, she runs to Alex worriedly at the amount of blood he was losing.

"Alex!" she yells gently shaking his shoulder as she scans the rest of his injuries taking note of the worst. Bullet wounds in left thigh, right shoulder, and a graze of one on his side were the ones that needed treatment soon unless she risks infection to occur. She tenses throwing a punch as a hand grabs her dislocated shoulder when she spotted Torunn and James. James had his shield extended over them blocking most of the attacks as Torunn pull back.

She was about to say something just as an arrow landed between the four teens making Angel and Torunn tense as the arrowhead blinked before exploding launching the teens away. Angel groans feeling the burning sensation of pain throughout her left side as she pushes the rubble off and crawls to the closet person to her. She sighs in relief spotting it was Alex and gently moved him behind a destroyed column just as his eyes open. The bright sky-blue eyes now look like a cloudy gray as he tried to gain perspective of what's happening.

"How you feeling big guy?" Angel asks as she rips her shirt and uses it as makeshift bandages. She hears his pained hisses as she tightens the shirt around his injuries just as Torunn and James made it to them. Her ears flicker hearing the heavy panting and rapid heartbeats with the sound of explosions against the shield.

"What's the plan?" Alex groggily asks as he shifts to stand up ignoring Angel's warning glare. James and Angel look around the room ignoring the flying debris and dust in the air when James spots an opening behind Iron Giant man. He gestures it to them making Angel hum at the idea.

"Too risky…we'll be out in the open and even if we can distract them. Giant would be on us then minutes," Angel said.

"Minutes are all we need. There's an exit past these walls and I'm betting with all the lasers, there must be a big enough hole for us to leave in," James explain wincing at the sudden pain in his arm at keeping his shield up against strong projectiles. Angel looks uncertain before glancing at Alex's paling form and nods. She looks up at them with a determine look.

"One shot, on my signal you run like hell understood?!" she growled as her eye flickers to the Iron Avengers looking for them in the debris thanking that the cold rocks and technology hide their body heat enough. Both young Avengers nodded as they turn to the exit with tense forms. Angel nodded and gets ready to create a distraction when Alex pulls her back.

"Run!" he yelled at them before sprinting across the open area in the opposite direction. Angel curses at her friend's bravery and pushes James and Torunn towards the exits as they haven't began running.

"Run damn it!" she roars as they suddenly began sprinting towards the opening after Iron Giant went after Alex with the rest of the Iron Avengers. The young hybrid forces herself not glance back knowing it could spell doom for her and her newfound friends when she felt a arrow attach to her back. She screams as electric currents run through her body causing her to collapse. She hears both of them run back towards her and yells," GO! LEAVE US!" Just as the currents became too strong for her weaken body to handle forcing her unconscious.

Torunn's eyes widen seeing Angel's body convulse with electricity. Her body subconsciously turns ready to run to her rescuer when she was tackled to the ground by Iron Panther. She screams in pain as claws dig into her shoulder making blood spill around her. Eyes flickering as she watches James hold his own against the robotic versions of his parents when the Panther slam its paw against her head knocking her unconscious.

James feels dread build in him watching Torunn and Angel's unconscious forms carried away by Iron Panther and Iron Thor when he felt a bullet zoom pass his ear reminding him to stay focus. The young Avenger gave a war cry as he rushes at Iron America launching his shield against his skull knocking it off balance. He slides under the machine, rolling back onto his feet just as an arrow landed between Iron America legs. James smirks seeing the familiar blinking before it exploded launching Iron America and Widow away from him for a moment when he spotted Alex dodging Iron Giant's stomps. He looks around for Torunn when he spots Iron Thor and Panther heading towards the opposite direction of the opening they were trying to run to. He dashes after the two hoping for the best when an arrow landed in the center of his back. Tensing waiting for the explosion when purple smoke expelled from the tip, cursing as drowsiness filled his mind before collapsing. He weakly reaches towards them when he felt Alex slam into his side causing both boys to groan.

"Sorry about that…" Alex grunted as he tries to stand up with his arms before his arms gave out under him going unconscious.

James watches Ultron walk near them as darkness surrounded his vision. The machine reaches for him just as everything went black.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy the new version! This chapter is a combo of both one and two but it still slightly different obviously. Anyway, each chapter would be in one or two points of views for most of the story so chapters maybe a different view or it will be all in third person limited or all. ANYWAY, it's good to be back and I would love to hear what you think folks! So, go down click that lovely review button and give me some feedback! Also apologize for shortness (Even with all the rewriting I feel it's better if I do short chapters.)


	2. First touch of Hell (and Heaven)

James grunts rolling onto his side as he regains consciousness. The red-head felt the agonizing pain rattle his muscles force him still. After a couple of moments of forcing himself to sit up, he finally succeeded and notice they were moved to a different room then before. He looks around with a bruised eye and found Torunn unconscious across from him. He slowly crawls over to her nd shakes her gently," Torunn?" He croaks, his throat feeling like it was filled with dirt.

He watches her as she slowly starts to wake and remains quiet knowing that she must be in equal pain.

"J-james?" She calls out weakly and slowly sits up and looks around," Wait...where are we?"

James goes to her side to help hold her up once he notices her shaking form," How are you feeling?" She chuckles and looks up at him with a weak smile," I'll be fine..." Torunn looks around noticing the absence of their two new "friends" from before. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry princess, we're still here," Angel said once they came to view. They were both limping but they didn't look to beaten besides the occasional bruise here and there. Angel and Alex drop a small sack between them and smile.

"You two were out for a bit so we decided to go out and see if we can find a way out or anything to care for our wounds," Alex explain noticing their confused expressions.

"How are you two feeling?" James asks looking at Alex wondering how his wounds were faring.

"Decent," Alex didn't add anything else since he notice Angel's sudden change in demeanor. "Angel?" He questions and turns around just as he heard heavy steps walking towards them. Everyone turns around noticing Ultron walking towards them with a menacing stare making them all tense and quickly battle ready.

Angel moves so she was in front of everyone and gives the AI a warning growl and doesn't notice the machine hand moving forward at a lightning speed till she felt a burning sensation in her right side. Her wings were flared open at the pain as she looks down at the spear embedded in her side. The throbbing pain of her wound was enough to disorient them and force her onto her knees. Her head feeling eerily light making it difficult to remain conscious before collapsing onto her other side. She could barely hear Alex shout her name before noticing Ultron pull out something from behind him.

Alex goes to rush towards his friend when chains appeared from the ground and grab him by each of his limbs before lifting him into the air. It stretches his arms far above his head making it harder for him to escape when he notices the whip in Ultron's hand. He grits his teeth once he feels the sharp lashes across his bare stomach and lets out a scream once it hit one of his bullet wounds. The injury soon started bleeding again after a couple of minutes of Ultron repeatedly. He weakly stares at Torunn and James hoping they would run before the AI turns to them but doesn't get to find out as a final whip across his gun wound forced him unconscious.

James looks at his two friends easily noticing the amount of blood they were losing before feeling a pair of metal cuffs wrap around his arms and pull him to his feet but not far enough as Torunn grabs the chains and pulls him down to keep him grounded. "Insignificant halfling, you are just prolonging the process," Ultron said as he quickly grabs her by the throat and pulls her away.

"Torunn!" James shouts as Ultron lifted her up and away from him. Torunn thrashes in Ultron's grip and repeatedly bangs on his hand trying to pull it off her neck. More chains shoot up from the ground and began wrapping themselves around each of Torunn's limbs, holding her arms behind her. Ultron turn his back on her as he raises his whip and slashes it across James face. The red-head turn his head just in time where it hit his cheek, shooting a burning pain on his face and starts struggling against the chains before feeling another one across his chest. Then another on his neck and so on and so forth till he was left gasping for air at the sharp pains in his body. His gaze became cloudy but enough where he could see Ultron's movement back to Torunn. James wasn't able to process what was happening till he heard his friend's screams of pain and the trickle of blood below her. He doubles his effort in escaping his prison but the whipping took out the energy in him and as his own blood spills. He effort to stay awake fades as they all drop to the floor. Hitting the ground daze, him to unconsciousness.

Torunn soon awoke hours after their 'session' and had a feeling that it would be a first of many before letting out a grunt at the stinging sensation across her body. S-shit she curses and looks down at her body. Her top was luckily still attach besides the tear here and there but what was underneath made her flinch. The cuts on her body had a angry red surrounding them and some still were leaking a bit of blood but every cut was covered in some type of white paste-like stuff helping with the major blood. Every movement cause her muscles to scream out in pain before noticing she was alone. Torunn felt a twinge of fear hit her and forces herself onto her feet before she staggers towards a random direction. Hoping to find her friends alive at least she thought. Minutes passed by till she heard a soft wail and quickens her pace after it and spots that it was Angel who kept trying to stand up. She weakly smiles noticing her friend's ears straighten as she perks up.

"T-Torunn..." She heard her friend weakly call out.

Torunn rushes to her friend's side and places a hand on her shoulder and helps her to her feet. The demi-goddess braces herself against her friend feeling her own legs throb at the extra weight. "You look worse for wear," she heard Angel said although she notices how the winged girl look at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, being a demi-goddess has its perks," Torunn said smiling at her. Angel didn't look to convince but didn't press it once they heard another couple of voices.

"James! Alex!" Torunn calls out as they began making their way towards the noise hoping it was them. She soon spotted Alex leaning against a crate with James head resting in his lap. The orange/red-head looks up from James and gives them a weak smile," It's nice to see you two again..."

"H-How's James?" Torunn asks worriedly once she sat Angel down on the other side of Alex.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine but he'll need to rest longer..." Alex trails off once he looks over them all, noticing they all had a white paste on their wounds.

"Did you wake up like that too?" He asks gesturing to their 'fix' wounds and sees them both shake their head.

"Who do you think put this on us?" Torunn asks as she looks over James. Most of injuries were already neared fully healed making him look better than any of them. She was caught up in her staring that she didn't notice him waking till their blue eyes met.

"James..." She said softly brushing his bangs back looming over him. She felt a slight blush on her cheeks at his charming smile and quickly looks away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better although it still feels like I've fallen on a bag of needles," he said as Torunn help him up. She chuckles and shakes her head before seeing Angel tense up again. "Is it?" She trails off noticing the winged girl shakes her head and quickly stood up on shaky legs.

"Show yourself!" Angel's voice echo in the large room as she spreads her wings wide to act as another shield for them. Torunn follows her league but soon spots two battered teenagers walk towards them with a case in hand.

"Oh, you're awake!" The blue haired girl exclaims and made her way over to them with a small smile. "We were out looking for you other two but it didn't seem safe to move you earlier so we left you there so your wounds can recover...How are you feeling?"

"Jenny! Easy! You don't know if they're dangerous," the male said looking at them with narrowed eyes. 'Jenny' rolls her eyes and scoffs," Please by how they were earlier? I'm surprise they are able to be standing especially feathers over there." The blue haired girl looks them over and gave a small smile," Good at least most of your injuries have stop bleedi-"

"Who are you?" Angel suddenly asks watching her closely. She was surprise at her small curtsy and smile. "I'm Jenny...Jenny 10 and the grouch is Zap."

"Zap?" Torunn question looking at the disgruntled male who had his arms crossed. "I'm not a grouch! I'm just worried for your safety!" He huffs.

"Well thank you for caring for our wounds Jenny...I'm Angel," their winged friend introduce herself before introducing the others. Torunn gives her own short curtsy and thanks before taking a seat next to James again, who was now sitting up against a different crate.

"How long have you been here? Your clothes don't look as torn and destroyed as ours and you don't seem like a Scavenger..." James asks looking them over. Jenny's blue shirt, pink apron, and pants had few tears and a bit of blood here and there but they look more together then the rest and Zap's black body wear barely had anything on it.

Jenny pulls down her goggles and stays silent before pulling off again," We've been here for maybe four days...We've been able to avoid that AI for a while now luckily and thanks to my own ability dealing with advance technology. We'll be safe for a while but we shouldn't risk it."

"How? No one could beat Ultron even Iron Man!" James said with narrowed eyes before feeling Torunn's hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to calm down.

"Well how should I explain this..." Jenny said tapping her chin before Zap took over. "We're not from this dimension. We're from somewhere in the far future that never experience Ultron or the Avengers...We became quite advance that cloning and DNA fusing had become possible and where simple insects became mutated bugs."

"Zap!" Jenny scolded gently smacking his arm. "You shouldn't have been so blunt!"

"Oh, don't worry we believe you...Me and Alex are from the same universe as you but we're from the past like near the 1800s," Angel said shaking off her worries.

They didn't get to talk much after that as the wall next to them began to morph and pull itself apart. Everyone got to their feet as quick as they can just as Ultron and his minions show themselves.

 **So, I was gonna post the original versions of 7-10 but I didn't like how they went so another rewrite! But yeah this is the rest of chappy two but obviously different. It didn't fit well with me on how I introduced Jenny and Zap so I decided that they'll be the ones to patch them up! Besides it would be plausible since without Jenny's aid they would've bled out.**


	3. The Human Apocalypse Appears

Jenny eyes widen once she felt the AI's 'gaze' focus on her and took a step back. She knew she was probably the most vulnerable one among their little group and figure Ultron knew that too. She didn't hear Zap's shout till it was already too late and an Iron Panther quickly pinned her to the ground. It's metal like claws kept her wrists pinned over her head as the rest of the ultrabots and machines went after them.

Her eyes widen as she was able to hear the buildup of electricity before letting out wails of pain feeling it goes through her body. She thrashes under the metal creature trying to control her screams before slumping once the currents left her body. Jenny was slightly dazed but didn't feel too much different luckily before feeling a sudden pain in her wrist causing another scream to tear from her throat. The machine let's out its own roar once Torunn quickly got on it and pulls it off. Jenny quickly rolls onto her side, spasming as she tries to move out of the frey before feeling something grab her ankle and pull her back. She let out a surprise yelp as she was thrown across before letting out a omph once she hit someone and both tumble to the floor. The bluenette quickly blinks feeling long hair on her face and quickly gets up off of Torunn.

Torunn looks her over," Are you okay?" She asks the other girl but didn't get a response as another hand grabs her by her hair making her curse. Fuck maybe I should get it cut or something Torunn thought to herself once she saw herself face to face with Ultron. Her hands were on her head and its hand trying to pull it from Ultron's grasp before letting out a pained yelp as she was slam onto the ground. The yelp turns into a groan feeling a sharp object press against the back of her shoulder before screaming as it went across. She goes to quickly shoot up but Ultron and a couple of it's minions held her down.

"Torunn!" James yell before being silence by a punch that stun him for moments. Most of the group was already captured and held by each other their four limbs (or in Angel's case seven) and held spread apart. A tiny table rose from the ground revealing small instruments of torture, small flaying canes to cat-o-nines covered in glass. Ultron grab a small blade before turning to the demi-goddess oddly looking sinister.

Torunn continues to struggle before freezing once the small blade was brought across her other shoulder. She grits her teeth with clench fists feeling the burning pain on her back as Ultron delivered small swift cuts. Enough to pierce the skin so blood was visible but not enough where she would need stitches. They were place in spots where if she stretches or moved wrong, they cut was tear farther. After minutes of the slow torture, Ultron finally stop letting her sigh in quiet relief before letting out a short scream as Ultron plunge the blade into her hip and pulls it out effortlessly.

"She's finished. Take her to the second room," Ultron ordered before turning to the others noticing each of them struggling against their restraints. The AI's 'mouth' open revealing an icky green smoke fill the air causing their struggles to weaken.

"Don't worry young Avengers...I am not finished with you yet," Ultron said before everyone went unconscious.

* * *

Torunn woke up what felt likes hours later but in reality, it was just one. She felt incredibly stiff and realize she was sitting against something with a weight in her lap and looks down. Her cheeks became bright red realizing it was James using her as a pillow. His shirt barely hanging by its shoulder now (it reminded Torunn of a cape) and acted as a make shift blanket. She immediately notices that the lash on James cheek was fully healed. The skin was a bit lighter and was completely straight across giving him a more rugged look. Torunn reaches to brush her fingers against the scar but felt her shoulder angrily resist as a sharp pain went up her spine and thigh. She looks down and notices the stab one was wrap with some bandages slowing the bleeding by the looks of it before looking around. The demi-goddess wishes to go look for their other friends but with her own hurt leg and James unconscious...She didn't wish to leave his side in fear of Ultron returning and continue his 'little' vengeance strike when she heard footsteps echo in the room.

"Angel?" She calls out slightly worried and tense ready to attack if need be when she saw a pair of wings and let out a sigh of relief. The silver haired girl was carrying a stack of wood while Jenny was caring a small crate.

"Where did you all go?" Torunn asks looking at the two as they set the items across from her. "We woke up surrounding each other and realize the guys were missing so we went out to look for them..." Angel sigh sadly," We didn't find them but we did find some supplies in the crates around here. Apparently, there are some humans who already bowed down to Ultron as long as he supplies them..."

"If you can even call them humans," Jenny scoff as she opens the crate and took out a small medic kit and some rations. "Most are half cyborg and not like how your Scavengers are...They don't even seem human."

Angel sighs and shakes her head," Enough on that it's best we ignore that for now and focus on ourselves. We can't escape if we're dead and I want to find the guys before Ultron decides to pop up again." Torunn head perks up and looks at Jenny who was organizing their supplies. The bluenette was able to feel the demi-goddess stare and looks up.

"What?" She questions her intense stare.

"How were you able to avoid Ultron for three days? This place has eyes everywhere and is practically a part of him..."

Jenny looks uncomfortable at the question and shrugs," It's a gift? I was created to be super intelligent and I have a way with machines..." She answers. "Super Intelligence? It that how you knew what to do with our injuries? And how to get those boxes off without me flying?"

Jenny nods looking back down at their supplies," We're me and Zap are from are more technologically advance then even Ultron. The best way I can compare is that his technology is near low government status in my time period."

Angel let out a low whistle impressed at the thought of so much technology before hearing a very echoed shouting and snarls. "Did...did you two hear that as well?" She questions looking slightly worried before hearing the items shatter. Angel quickly got up and jumps on the cargo Torunn was leaning against and looks out.

From her spot, towers of cargo are falling in one spot and the sound of wings of slicing through air gave her an idea of who was causing the damage. She didn't say anything besides launching herself into the air to overlook the others.

"ALEX! ZAP!" She calls out flying over before seeing a small crate fly towards her. She quickly dodges it but almost gets knock down by another one. Once she was over the area of the destruction, she notices a familiar redhead and grouch fighting another man. Thanks to her own genetic abilities, she was able to make out their opponent clearly. He had blonde hair that was tied in a loose wavy ponytail, his skin was a soft tan that clearly was covered in scars and blood. She felt her heart drop seeing a disemboweled human in one hand and quickly dove to get closer to the scene.

She stops in midair once his golden gaze turns to her and felt a slight tremble in her being as she whispered the word," Cain..." Before the man disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Welp there we go chapter three! Like I said before this will be a near total rewrite but it will still have some of the things from the old one. If possible, I will update every night after Band Camp or DnD. Also, shout-out to all my fans. Without you I wouldn't finish this! Hope you'll enjoy this new version!


	4. Dragon Attack

She stops in midair once his golden gaze turns to her and felt a slight tremble in her being as she whispered the word," Cain..." Before the man disappeared from her sight.

Angel ears flicker just as 'Cain' appeared behind her and was barely able to dodge his attack, letting herself free fall. She closes her eyes tightly waiting to hit the ground when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her and a hearty grunt as they were pushed back. She slowly opens her eyes and notices it was Alex and gave him a small smile before he places her down. "Thanks Alex," she said before seeing him a glow under his shirt, a Khopesh was formed in his right hand.

"You still had that?" She asks exasperated before shaking her head before feeling her sense to jump back taking Alex with her as another laser hit the ground right where they stood. She quickly wraps her arms around his waist and lifts him off the ground resisting the urge to wince at the burning pain in her muscles.

Alex quickly brought up his blade barely blocking Cain's attack just as the man tried to slice him in half. He kicks up his leg, slamming into his stomach making the man let out a pain grunt and quickly jumps out of range. Torunn and Jenny soon came upon the scene and stop in shock seeing them three fighting against the blonde hair man when they heard creaks and groans behind them. Before feeling a sudden rush of heat making the girls jump out of the way," FUCKING DRAGONS? Are you kidding me?!" Jenny hisses quickly dodging behind one of the crates before quickly going behind another one as it got destroyed. Torunn wasn't able to reply as she quickly grabs one of the metal dragons by its neck and squeeze as hard as she could till she heard the audible cracks and shrills of the dragon's neck being broken. She wasn't able to process why was there blood on her hands when a hard tail smack her onto the ground forcing her onto her stomach. She tries to get up as Jenny rushes to her side when another dragon places its paws on her when they heard Jenny scream in pain.

Zap quickly turns towards the scream and eyes widen at the site of one of the metal dragons having Jenny's leg in its mouth. Jenny was curl up repeatedly banging on its eyes and face trying to make it let go before she was thrown into the air with a roar. Zap launches himself into the air thanks to his dragonfly shape wings and easily catches before she gets to hit the ground when he felt a sudden stabbing pain in his side as the dragon slaps them aside. The bug boy quickly rolls so he was covering most of Jenny's body from any other attack when he felt a shadow move in front of him.

James stood there with his shield up blocking most of the attacks from the dragon but he was able to see that with each attack. He got weaker and weaker before his shield broke under the pressure throwing him away from them. "James!" Zap yell before quickly ducking at the burning flames above them. The heat made him nearly sweat buckets when they heard another gurgling sound but it sounded more liquid. Everyone seem to turn towards the sound and saw it was Torunn coughing out blood from under the dragon's claws.

Her face scrunch up with pain and scratches as she tries to lift the dragon off of her before her eyes roll into the back of her head and seem to pass out.

"Torunn!" James weakly yells and straggles over to her before quickly bringing his shield up feeling a dragon's tail slam down on him. The shield kept him safe from most of the injury but it still rattles his bones with the amount of force the attack had and quickly glances over at Angel and Alex.

The silver head and redhead were currently barely holding their own against the strange man. James could make out sparks where the blade struck a part of the enemy's body before Angel went in for close attack. It almost looks like a deadly dance of death, he hazily thought.

All of the sudden the man and the dragons stop attacking making everyone look at each other confused before hearing the familiar clanks and creaks of the walls forming a door. They look up seeing Ultron and a few of the Iron Avengers walk in and look around at the scene.

"Insignificant human, I ordered you not to touch these humans just yet! They will be a message to all those out there who hope to resist," Ultron said walking over to Cain and grabs the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, don't worry you old bag of bolts, I made sure we pulled our punches," he scoff making Angel and Alex's eyes widen in fear at the thought. They could barely beat him and he was pulling his punches? Both teens look at each other worriedly knowing this will be a foreseen problem in the future but there isn't much on what they could do.

"It is time for us to take our leave. I want one of those smaller first-aid boxes left for them." Ultron said before turning around and disappearing once again leaving Cain with an annoyed pout. "Alright I'll leave them be for now machine but I still want something in return," he turns towards the group and gave them a large smirk," It was fun fighting you kiddies today. I hope you can live long enough that we can duel again... especially you." His last phrase was gestured to Angel as his smirk grew," Daughter of Soartă."

His last words made Angel take a step back in shock and most notice it but decide its best not to question her about it. They knew that most of them needed their injuries treated less they risk infection and that was the last thing they needed to happen. Even with the little health kits they find, it wouldn't do them any good if all it had was bandages and band aids.

They were distracted among themselves, that they didn't notice the medic kit fall before them. Angel quickly scramble towards it and open it. There was some disinfectants and enough bandages with a couple of bottles of pain killers. "Whose the worst among us besides Torunn? Me and Alex will treat major injuries first then minor ones," she said as she got a few of bandages and disinfectant bottles and went over to Jenny seeing the small puddle of pool beneath her as Alex went to Torunn's side.

Jenny was leaning against Zap as he help keep her leg in the air. She was visibly gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly before giving Angel a weak smile. "Well you seem better days," the winged girl joke as she starts cleaning the wound after ripping off the mangle parts of Jenny's pants. The blue haired girl snorts as her face buries against Zap's neck," You're just filled with jokes, aren't you?" Angel didn't say much as she cleans the wound carefully before wrapping it with gauze. "What did he mean when he said daughter of Soar-ta?" Zap said the last words carefully not really understanding social cues.

Angel froze and shakes her head," That's a story for another day...But I promise I will tell you eventually just...not today." She then switches her focus on Zap and gave a soft sigh noticing he only had cuts and bruises that she needed to care for.

Jenny stares at her for a couple moments easily knowing what the word meant and what if referred to but didn't push for answers and decided to relax against Zap. "You best go check on James if you're done with us." She said after a while of silence.

"Don't worry about them, I got them taken care of," Alex said as he semi-limp over to them with a small smile and took a seat next to them. "We're all bandage and taken care of...or well all but you feather," he said smiling at Angel. The silver girl shakes her head," I don't need to use that. I'll heal by morning...or night...whatever time of day it is."

"You can't heal that fast without needing a large amount of food to help the process," Jenny said surprise," Your healing time would be twice as long." Angel shrugs," What's a few days, give or take? As long as you guys are healed then I'll be fine." They look up once they saw a slouching Torunn being held up by James walk over to them and gives their own weak grins.

"Are we having a little chat about why someone isn't letting themselves be taken care of?" Torunn joke weakly once they got on the ground. Angel rolls her eyes," Yeah yeah laugh it up kiddies but at least I can still fly so I will be good."

"How you feeling James? Wounds almost heal already?" She asks looking over the boy soldier noticing that most injuries from earlier are now scars. He just shrugs as he kept his arm around Torunn, not noticing her blushing face that almost match his. Zap rolls his eyes at the little act from the red-head before noticing something from the corner of his eye. It was the thing that drew his attention when he first woke up and cause him and Alex to wonder towards it. All they saw was Cain with the disembowel human in one hand but other than that it all became a blur.

"What is it Zap?" Jenny asks noticing his off stare. The bug boy quickly shook his head and kiss the top of her nose," Nothing now rest. Your thigh will take a while to heal."

Jenny rolls her eyes and closes them like he said," Fine but you better tell me what's up with your weirdness." She mumbles when another gurgling sound was heard.

"What was that?"

"That wasn't me this time...I didn't even make it the first time," Torunn said as she slowly stood up and look over to where it appeared from. Everyone bit back their own horrified sounds when they saw a bloodied arm behind a crate not far from them. The scent of blood quite noticeable to Zap and Angel due to their heighten senses. They all slowly stood up to make their way over to the twitchy arm and sounds of pained gurgles.


	5. The Light in the Dark

As everyone walk closer to the bloodied arm, they soon began to notice the heavy scent of blood in the air. It's metallic scent leaving a sour taste in their mouths before seeing the whole scene. Everyone's stomach drop seeing the severed arm with maggots and flies already surrounding it, bodies littered the ground behind it revealing the most gruesome scene that any of the seen. Bodies disemboweled, decapitated, flayed, skinned, the list went on seeing these tortured souls that died in the most painful ways possible it seems. Angel tries to breathe through her mouth as the scent became too much for her sensitive nose and felt a part of her slowly crave something but shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"The lost group of Scavengers..." Torunn said softly not baring the silence anymore and felt everyone's gaze move on her. "Hawkeye...his son that is told us that they lost a group of Scavengers during a patrol a couple weeks ago. That they were taken captive..."

James winces feeling a sudden pain in his chest that made him take a step back," Do...do you think Ultron di-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt the food they ate earlier come back up. He quickly rushes behind a crate and hurls with his eyes squeeze tightly shut. Torunn quickly went to his side and rub his back to help him get everything out feeling her own stomach churn at the image burn in her head.

"I'm positive that it wasn't Ultron who did that," Angel answer almost emotionlessly as her gaze never left the scene before her. She was audibly panting with her mouth ajar letting the others get a clear look of her sharpen teeth. Her mouth seems to have more of a muzzled shape to it as the scent slowly brought memories and dark thoughts to the front of her mind. Alex was able to see the shift in her personality and quickly grabs her by her arm making her snap out of it.

"Let's move to another spot farther from here...I'll come back later to do a funeral pyre for them but I need you away from here," he said but it was mostly directed to Angel who had the thousand-yard gaze but it looks more sinister.

Angel ears seem to almost stick completely straight up and were twitching like crazy and the feathers on her wings were riled up making her slightly feral before they suddenly flare open when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around subconsciously ready to throw a punch when she saw it was Jenny. Her shoulders were tense looking guilty for almost hurting her head and quickly shoves their hands off of her and made her way back towards their little camp to grab their supplies and walks away.

"What's wrong with her?" Jenny asks looking over at Alex worriedly. The older teen sighs and shakes his head," It's not my story to tell but with how's she's acting? She's caring quite a lot for you guys which is a rarity for her? So, let's not try to push it please?" Jenny felt her worried nature increase but nodded anyway as Zap help her walk back towards their camp. James and Torunn already left before Angel even did as both were mentally not prepare for what they witness.

They walk pass their original spot once they saw the bright glow of a flame and notice James and Torunn huddle together against a crate. It was a close in spot with crates towering high giving them enough shelter and protection while they rest and let themselves heal for the night. Angel was on one of the crates with her back turn to them. Her wings were curl around her as her tail hang limply on the edge of the crate. The only sign of her being aware of their presence was the twitching of her ears at their steps.

Zap and Jenny went over to a spot closer to the flames due to Jenny's shivering and the soft blush on her cheeks as Zap made sure she was on his lap with his arms tight around her. The bluenette roll her eyes at his over protectiveness but didn't mind his sudden soft nature. The bug boy was nuzzling against her neck as if trying to pull her closer then she already was making her smile at the cute action. Her hands were resting on his chest as she moves to tuck her head under his chin and smile at the quiet grunt he made at her shifting. "How's your leg doing?" He asks her after moments of silence. Jenny grumble and softly kisses his collar bone," Don't worry, it's not bothering me as much as earlier...now sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Zap grumble but smile at the kiss before letting his head lean back and closes his eyes and mumbles," Good night."

Meanwhile with James and Torunn, both were suffering mild melt downs at what they saw not even use to this type of gore. Yes, Tony train them but that what it was. Simple training with the occasional blood spill or broken bone but nothing like this. James shiver and shook his head as every time he closes his eyes, the image came to the front of his mind making his stomach churn. His head was tilted up looking at the ceiling of the room with tired eyes wanting to fall asleep but fear his dreams would be filled with those people. He looks over at Torunn noticing she had already doze off but her face was scrunch up and she kept twitching making him frown and go over to her side.

He leans back against the crate and wrap an arm around her shoulder allowing her head to rest on his chest. James automatically felt her relax in his arms at the gesture and she seem to cuddle closer against him, her arm swinging to wrap around his waist. James felt his cheeks become a bright red and smiles for the first time since they enter this hellhole and lean down to kiss the top of her head.

At that moment Torunn look up so his kiss was right on her lips. James was stunned by the sudden kiss and felt his face become a brighter red as she broke the kiss and open her eyes. Torunn smiles sweetly at him before tucking herself under his shoulder to rest on his chest and drifted back off to sleep. The demi-goddess and the soldier boy both felt a bit lighter and more prepare to face whatever came at them.

Alex easily scale the crates till he was in front of Angel, her sudden change causing him to worry. He looks down to scan their friends and felt a bit surprise at how they were but smile none the less. They found their light in this hellhole that would help make the pain bearable. "They're kind of cute don't you think?" He asks looking back at Angel trying to be a bit player to get her out of her funk. When she didn't respond he frown and tried again. "I mean seeing James shirtless and fight," he made a low whistle thankful that they were up pretty high and the crackling of the fire help muffle his words. Again nothing, this cause his shoulders to slump and he crawls a bit closer till he was on the same crate with her. She made grunt and shifts but it was to curl in on herself. Alex sighs looking away to glance back down on their friends' lovey session when he felt a hand on his leg. Angel pull him closer to her till she was able to rest her head on his lap and sigh.

"Did you really check him out while we were fighting?" She mumbles looking up at him with a raise brow. Alex rolls her eyes and begins running his hand through her hair," Oh please like how you haven't check out Torunn and Jenny? I mean you guys are legit wearing just your bras and torn up jeans. Pretty damn hot if you ask me."

"Pity they're taken," Angel said as she shifts so she could look down at their little camp. "It would be a nice way to bond and relax together while we're here..." "Well I don't think they're together besides Zap and Jenny. James and Torunn watch over each other protectively but if you haven't notice, they steal glances from another..."

Angel shrugs and turns back around so her face was pressed against Alex's stomach and nuzzles against it making him chuckle softly. "Alright let's get to sleep...I'll take first watch..."

"No, you need to sleep especially after tonight. I'll take first watch," Alex said in a no-argument tone. Angel huff and playfully nip at his side enjoying the slight jump he did. "No, I won't change my mind now sleeps!" He ordered this time and started scratching her ear.

Angel froze when she felt his hand on her ear before her leg started twitching and a soft purr was building in her throat at the pleasant feeling making her feel light-headed and drowsy...


	6. Infringement

Angel slowly woke up when she heard something break outside their little zone area and slowly gets off Alex. She was very careful when she was floating down not wanting to worry Alex with something small and decided to go check herself. She lands outside there little guarded haven when she heard footsteps behind her not noticing she woke Jenny and Torunn up. The girls went through one of the tiny entrances they left open and came up behind her.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asks as she limps over to her using Torunn to hold her up. The winged girl scratches her chin as she looks over toward the source of sound again, slightly happy that it was the opposite direction of the mutilated bodies.

"I heard something that sounded a bit human-ish and wanted to go investigate it then come back to wake Alex up if it was anything big," she answers trying to avoid Jenny's stern gaze that made her shift a lot suddenly. "You make it seem like I'm about to commit a crime," she jokes with a smile before noticing the serious look in her emerald eyes.

"I saw how you reacted yesterday when we saw the bodies...you made me extremely worried and I don't want to leave you alone in this place." "Please I wa-" "You barely seem human," Jenny said almost in a hush tone looking down causing Angel to freeze at those words.

"Barely human? Like a monster?" She added bitterly before shaking her head," Look I'll be fine. I've definitely don't need you two babying me."

"You will not go alone or we will wake the others," Torunn growls taking a step closer to the ivory-haired girl. The demi-goddess easily towered Angel by a few inches making her feel slightly intimated.

"Fine! But keep up!" She snaps before turning around and begins making her way towards the sound. Angel didn't mean for it to sound so mean but she didn't want her friends to get hurt if it was who she thinks it was. Her eyes narrow at the thought of Cain causing her wings to ruffle up.

Jenny and Torunn glance at each other worriedly before following after the angry birdgirl. "What did you hear anyway?" Jenny asks as they soon came up behind her.

Her wings flare open as they got closer but didn't response at first as she grabs one of the broken pieces of wood.

"Angel?" Jenny asks again before yelping as both girls were suddenly pushed down and covered by large feathery appendages as something tackle Angel to the ground. Jenny and Torunn quickly role away as they heard the animalistic growls and snaps of the beast.

Torunn goes around and helps Jenny get up, the blonde and bluenette wince hearing the creatures pained whines before a snap... Then silence.

They look up seeing the dog like hybrid on the ground with its neck bent in a unusual direction and a heavily panting Angel who was covered in new scratches and bites.

Both girls tense seeing Angel's sudden silver gaze move onto them making a wave of fear go down their backs. Her eyes... They were completely black with silver circles as her iris giving her a haunted look. They took a step back when the feathered girl got up and slowly began making her way over to them.

"You are afraid of me," she said softly. Her voice giving a eerily vibe as she clenches her fist before rushing at them.

"Snap out of it!" Torunn yells at her quickly putting Jenny behind just in time to block with her other arm. The demi-goddess barely flinching at the hard punch before blocking another one. Both demi-goddess and hybrid soon began trading punches although Torunn stayed more on the defense, not wanting to hurt their friend.

Torunn heard Jenny shift behind her but didn't get the chance to check on her as one of Angel's punches connected causing her to stumble back. The blonde quickly brings her arm up to block when she heard Angel suddenly growl, she quickly looks up with wide eyes seeing Jenny with her arms around their insane friend.

"Angel please," Jenny said softly tightening her grip around Angel's waist holding her back from attacking Torunn. The blue hair mechanic knew that she was weaker than the demi-goddess but, she didn't want to see her friend get hurt," We're not afraid of you...We're just worried that you may hurt yourself while trying to protect us."

Angel remain tense in Jenny's hold but remain calm enough to see reason in her words. "We're here to stay by your side no matter what happens alright? But we can't help if you don't let us." Jenny shivers against her before feeling Angel's wings puff open causing another small breeze when she felt another pair of hands on hers. She squeak taking a step back as Angel suddenly lean back against her before cheek became bright red as Angel nuzzle her chin.

"Thank you Jennifer..." she said softly before looking over to Torunn with a guilt-ridden face and straightens herself to walk over to the demi-goddess. Angel kneels before her bowing her head," I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She whimper, her ears flatten against her skull. She looks up when she felt a hand on her cheek forcing her to look up and meet Torunn's ocean blue gaze.

"You are forgiven my dear friend. This place has already place so much stress on us and especially you who have been here longer," she said but their moment was ruined when a crate flew towards their direction. Angel quickly wrap her arms around Torunn and jumps back to grab Jenny just as more came flying. The hybrid force herself off the ground and spastically dodge all the wooden crates before landing on a pop out piece of the wall. It was barely large enough for Angel besides all three of them so, she sat Jenny on the piece and gave Torunn enough time to hover near them.

"I'm glad both of you are okay," she says smiling at her friends before looking down to see the familiar golden hair of Cain and curses quietly to herself. "But I need you two to trust me and stay up here, if it's who I think it is..." she trails off and shakes her head giving them a smile. "See you two in a bit," she said before nose diving, evading Torunn's lunge to grab her.

Angel curl her wings around her to make herself free fall better before quickly slamming them open to slow her descent before yelping when something slam her into the ground. She grunts feeling her jaw throb in pain and weakly rolls onto her side before crying out in pain as a foot stomp on her wing.

"Bloody brat of Fates. What the hell makes you think its alright to interrupt my little rain of terror?" Cain growls and stomps on it again enjoying at how Angel screamed. He leans down grabbing her by the back of her hair and forcefully pulled her up ignoring her growls of pain.

"I will not let my plans be derailed, because you decide to play hero," he says before throwing her across the room causing her to slam against the wall. "I will show your little friends up there what true pain is," he says after leaning forward and grabs her by her neck and drags her towards a small room that was hidden by some crates. Angel snarls, struggling against his grip before yelping when he punched her in the face knocking her out cold.

 **I'm sorry folks but I'll only be able to update on weekends. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Suspended

Angel slowly blinks the darkness from her eyes not registering that she was suspended in the air. She shifts slowly feeling her arms were strap above her head making her realize there was a sharp stiffness in her upper back. The ivory hair girl tries to pull herself up before screaming as a sudden jolt of electricity went through her. She thrashes against her restraints before letting out a low pained growl as her gaze focuses on Cain. Minutes later the volts stop leaving Angel gasping for breathe. Her throat was dry from her heaving breathing making her chest hurt.

"You shouldn't have done that Little Fate," Cain chuckles as he leans back in his make-shift chair. "You are a spunky little cub you know that? Then again you're like your mother."

Angel glares at him with a burning passion as she slowly straighten herself up," I can't wait to kick your ass when I get out of this." She lunges forward trying to bite at Cain before noticing the small control in his hand and how a there was a field around her. Eyes narrow with suspicion and notices a pair of speakers near the corners of her eyes, a twinge of fear shooting through her.

"I wish you luck little fate," she heard him say before seeing the field pulse. She sees him press a button causing the little sphere fill with a high pitch tune. Angel tries to pull her arms to cover her ears from the screeching terror and shuts her eyes. She thrashes around hoping for it to end; she felt her lupine ears flatten as much as possible on her head trying to cancel the sound. Angel tilts her head back and starts letting out pained howls hoping to counter the sound in anyway possible. Her last thought was hoping that her two friends wouldn't come after her before everything went black.

The demi-goddess and the clone could only watch in horror as their friend gets drag away by the psycho from earlier. Torunn was prepping herself to fly down when Jenny grabs her arm to stop her.

"We can't just leave her!" Torunn almost yells but catches herself and looks down to the hidden room they disappear to.

"And we can't follow her without a plan! We would be no help if we're captured and hurt," Jenny stated looking up at the demi-goddess with narrowed eyes. The clone wasn't given a time to react as Torunn wrap her arms around her waist and flew them to the ground. Jenny clenches onto the demi-goddess arm tightly, fearing that she would fall suddenly. She kept her grip tight even as Torunn landed letting Jenny gain her bearings.

"If we weren't rescuing Angel, I would've beaten you into a pulp for doing that," Jenny growls as Torunn lets her down. The blue-hair girl held onto the demi-goddess as her legs wobbled for moments before letting go once she was confident that she could walk. She turns towards where the room look like it was from and notices it had a eerie feel to it.

"So we both agree slowly and qui-" she cut herself off noticing Torunn was already making her way towards the door. Jenny sighs shaking her head before following after her friend. They slowly open the door to reveal pure darkness besides one center of blurred light. The pitch black room made Jenny and Torunn become hesitate with every step before noticing the blur light become Angel and Cain. Both girls felt a bit fearful noticing Angel's limp form before seeing her tail weakly wagging back and forth.

"What did he do to her?" Torunn asks as they move closer noticing the force field around Angel. Torunn accidentally brushes against one of the boxes making Cain turn towards them. They duck as Torunn quickly pulls Jenny down hoping that he'll turn away.

"Sound torture...She's part lupine by the shape of her ears, so this will affect her badly," Jenny added looking at the speakers in the force field. They were heading to move closer when they notices Cain walk towards them. Torunn grabs Jenny and quietly drags her along to move around the boxes barely avoiding his gaze.

"You really think you children can hide from me?" Cain scoffs as he roughly kicks one box away. Jenny bites back a squeal and ducks behind Torunn feeling a bit of terror shake her core. She was saw the insane glint in his eyes before noticing Angel shift in her unconscious state. "Come out, come out wherever you are~" he says in a sing-song voice. The boxes they hid behind suddenly exploded throwing the two girls back with a loud crackle.

"Peek-a-boo I see you," his voice became menacing in the end as white light forms around his arm. "I can't wait to play with you kiddie," he added before throwing another ball of light at them. Torunn picks up another crate to throw at the blast, giving Jenny a chance to escape before Cain suddenly appeared before her. Cerulean blue eyes widen with fear before rolling into the back of her head as she drops to the floor, unconscious.

Jenny was hiding behind a few crates with her hand over her mouth hoping to keep her position hidden and looks over to see where he went. She bit back a whimper noticing he was no longer by Torunn's side and turns around slowly noticing the crazy grin on his face.

"Hello little girl," he said in a suave voice as he lowers himself to her level. "Nighty-night." Once all three girls are unconscious, he grabs Jenny and heaves her over his shoulder. He didn't think he'll get to have his fun so soon. Cain grins at the three bodies before him and thought with all the fun he could have with them. He quickly stringsthem up besides Angel and gets his tools ready.

 **Yes i know I suck at keeping updates and they're sadly being shorter but I'm trying.**


	8. Nothing like the Smell of Death

**Just hear to alert you that chapter 8 is up on wattpad as well and er sorry for the yearly updates but honestly thats as best as its gonna get. I don't recall the storyline I had for this story since I wrote it when I was still questioning my gender and sexuality soooooo, I had to rewrite this bloody chapter over and over and over before deciding to say screw it and just uploaded it to wattpad and here. Honestly I'm surprise that I'm still getting alerts that this is being favorited and followed but meh. I can give as much as I can although this story may take a different turn somewhere. The original ships are still going to stand but there maybe a bit of polygamy here and there. Well here's the long waited chapter 8 (9 and 10 are still being rewritten cause I don't like how they went)  
**

After arranging his 'tools', Cain focuses on making sure each of the girls were well strung, so he had more room to carve. He grabs a small carving knife and walks up to the girls, thinking of which should become his next 'masterpiece'. The golden hair man grabs Jenny's leg and lets his hand caress around it before letting it come up. He feels around her inner thigh for moments smirking as he thought of using them more than examples. He hasn't known another's touch for a while and here he has three lovely toys waiting to be played with.

"They smell interesting," a smooth voice announce making Cain huff and turn around," What do you want beast?"

There stood a young teenager, around the same age as the captives. They give Cain a cruel grin and walks forward.

"Well i just wanted to tell you that their partners are making their way here soon...I got them heading towards the maze," they said. Cain grunts and turns back to petting their legs and cuts more of their clothes off.

"Then get the beast ready for transport. I want to leave by daybreak..."

Alex curses after slicing another machine in half and yells in aggravation. The girls been missing for three days and they still haven't made progress.

When he woke up and realize the girls weren't in their usual sleeping spots, he didn't worry at first, thinking that they must of patrol the area or went somewhere to sleep. That was his line of thinking until he felt a shift of magic that made his insides knot horribly.

The brunette quickly shot up from his spot and rushes to the hidden entrance just in time to see a dark shadowy figure smirk at them before disappearing suddenly. He turns around in time to see Zap and James rushing towards him, both looking sickly pale.

"What the hell was that?" Zap asks as the strange vibrations in the air made him feel clammy and ill.

"Something that doesn't belong to this realm..." Alex says looking around for any hint of the girls on being taken forcefully.

"Where's Torunn?" James quickly asks moments after looking terrified at the thought of leaving her out there with whatever woke them up and killed those people.

"I don't know where any of them are. They're scent...Angel's scent is just...gone," he says looking back to the outside with narrowed eyes. "She must of went to investigate and the others must of gone with her."

Alex sighs frustrated at how everything was turning out and looks at the others," We need to be careful the second we step out of this circle. I rather us have a place to come back and hide when we find the girls."

Zap and James stare at the brunette before following him out of the hide-out, cautious at the slightest movement.

Alex kept an eye out at everything around them before turning around noticing Zap move around all jittery.

"Something the matter Zap?" James asks noticing the bug boy jumpiness.

"Dark...something doesn't-" he was cut off as a harsh stench hit his nose and quickly covered his face, arching away in fear and aggression. He turns towards the stench with narrowed eyes and backs away from it, ignoring the stares from the other two. Part of him, his bug part was screaming to attack and fight while his human have wanted to scream and run away.

 _Get away! Get away!_ He wanted to scream when the stench appear from behind him and turns around with narrow eyes.

"What the fuck is that smell?" James growl now noticing the smell after watching Zap and Alex freak out slightly. He stare at the crate where the smell originated from before looking at the other two who were wearily growling or snapping.

James steel his nerves before getting close enough to the box to see the latches on the top and slowly lifts it. He quickly takes a step back, letting the lid drop with a clang, as the stench intensified.

He squeeze his eyes shut at the mental image of the rotting corpse and felt his stomach churn at how charred and mutilated it seem. It look like the body was cut up with a butcher knife and a cigarette burns on wherever part of their skin wasn't decayed.

¨Another dead body?¨ Zap groans covering his lower part of his face at the hideous stench. Alex look at the crates around them wondering how many others held nasty surprises before continuing his way towards what seem like a clearing.

Alex felt his fear build knowing the scent of death and this dark sensation would cause a riot out of Angel. He quickly shook his head, lecturing himself at doubting Angel's control and just hope that the other two ladies will be able to protect themselves.

''Alex...how do we know they're not in one of these crates?'' Zap suddenly asks glaring at the crates with a slight fear at the thought of losing Jenny here.

''I know they're not...Angel wouldn't let them go without a fight,'' Alex said biting the corner of his lips _Not if she_ 's hungry first... He shakes his head before tugging them along till they enter the clearing and noticed the busted up crates and slight blood trail in a few of the broken crates.

"Well whatever grab them, they sure as hell put up a fight," Zap said placing a hand on one of the broken pieces noticing some of Angel's feathers. He picks it up and sniffs it, easily catching Jenny and Torunn's scent on the feathers as well. "I...I think I can track them...but the scent may not last long if we keep coming across dead bodies."

Alex and James nodded as Zap took the lead and made his way through the broken crates before yelping as the ground and crates started to shake around them. The floor and walls start breaking apart and then reshaping to form a large tunnel with many turns.

"What the actual fuck?" James curses as he started to rise while Alex and Zap seem to lower into the ground. Zap grabs Alex and quickly lifts him as the ground disappeared and turn into one making him curse. The older teen look into the abyss with narrowed eyes before startled at a shadowy face staring back with a smirk. He snarls and tries to lunge at the shadow but it disappeared before he was able to.

Zap grunts tightening his hold on Alex, trying to keep his grip tight," Calm down Al! I almost drop you." The redhead snarls feeling fear and anger drive his movements and continue struggling till he was able to push himself off of Zap. He rushes towards the next shadow he saw, punching the wall with incredible force causing it to dent. Cerulean blue eyes seem to darken with rage and fear as he could almost hear the mocking laughter of the shadow being.

"Fucking chill out!" James curses as he wraps his arms around Alex to keep him from hurting himself. It took the younger redhead all his strength to keep a firm hold on the raging teen who was still snarling at their shadows. Zap kept an eye on Alex; ready to jump in if the older teen went at it again.

It wasn't until moments later until that the teen relax enough to stop struggling in the redhead's hold although he still look a bit nervous as he now look at every corner.

"We have to get out of here..." he says suddenly as James let him go and began making his way back to the direction they came from.

"Not till you tell us what the hell happen with you just now," James said grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him from walking any farther.

"I can't fully explain what it was but in my time, they are known as Grimm...shadow creatures that carry omens of bad things to come," he explain while looking around. His gaze seem to clear up as he came to but Alex still look nervous at how everything seem to change.

"Can we just get going?" he says looking around at the sudden maze they were in. Zap and James look at each other knowing they didn't want to meet whatever set Alex off and quickly follows him through the maze.

Along the way, the three males found that the maze had many surprises for them which caused them all to be on edge especially after two of their surprises turn out to be bombs with shrapnel which luckily Alex's shield protected them from.

Alex became more tense with every second as they came upon more traps that seem to get even more dangerous by the second. They all curse and quickly jump back as another ball roll before them but as they did. A second ball appear behind them. Alex tries to warn them but as one open, spewing out black smoke making all the teens cough.

They try to stop themselves from breathing in the dark fumes but each felt the effects immediately and start moving faster to where their hide out was before someone let out a shout of fear and surprise as the floor gave out.

Alex immediately grip the ledge and tighten his grip as he felt James and Zap grab his legs. He tried to speak and tell Zap to fly up but the smoke burn his throat and lungs making the action even harder then before. Alex tries to tighten his grip as the slickness of his hands slide across the cool metal. He took a deep breathe as thin wings slice through the toxic air and tries to heave them up when the manic laughter filled his senses. He looks up noticing the shadow creature giving him a large grin before grabbing his wrists. The teen cries out at it's touch, trying to keep his grip even as his arms started to burn before suddenly feeling weightless as they fell.

Zap tried to flap his wings as they fell but the burning fear from whatever he just saw held them shut. He squeeze his eyes shut trying to think of ways to surpass his fear when they hit the ground. His lungs wheezing for air at the impact. He let out a weak growl and tries to shift onto his back when he heard something growl hungrily. The bug boy rolls over slowly, wincing as his muscles protested before spotting the other two boys not far from him.

"Did you two hear that as well?" James weakly groans as he shakily sits up. His gaze haze with pain from the impact. "It sounds like it's hungry," he mumbles before tensing when he heard the creature start to make its way towards them. Everyone froze when a sudden bright flame appear from it's mouth making them look away.

 _Who are you?_ a voice echo in their heads. Alex slowly look up to meet the creatures eyes and was surprise by the three pair of eyes.

"What is that?" Zap ask as he glances at the goat and lion head.

 _We were once known as the Great Chimera..._ the voice said as the lion looks to the three.

 _And you will be our lunch_ the snake hiss as it gets closer to them, opening its mouth as it quickly tries to snap at Alex.

The older teen forces his muscles move from the snapping jaws of death before shouting as a paw slam him into the wall. His vision blurred from the impact as he slid to the ground. He heard the shouts of his friends and the angry roars of the chimera. He tries to get up but his heavy muscles kept him down.

 _Oh don't think we've forgotten about you medjai...you reek of death just as we do. Were these boys going to be the meal of fate?_

Alex tries to move when the snake wrap around him and slowly pick him up, squeezing as they pull him towards the lion's open maw...


End file.
